Pam's Rush for Red
by vilannh
Summary: A small tale for the upcoming Fangreaders Awards more info about that in my A/N... This is a short story of Pam's Red Carpet dilema. Hope you enjoy...


**A/N: Hello readers. OK so I am a member of Fangreaders Chatroom. If you don't know about fangreaders you should really check it out at fangreaders(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ It is a fun community to be a part of. They do have a hall of fame for writers fangreaders-hall-of-fame(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Any ways they are having a Fangreaders Awards that will coinside with the Oscars. The winners will be announced Febuary 25th. More info about nominations and how you can vote will be announced as they get closer so keep an eye out for that. There was a request put out for small tales to be written for them and this is what came to my mind. **

**This is a small tale of Pam's Red Carpet dilema. Hope you enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE AS WE ALL KNOW PAM, ERIC, AND SOOKIE ALL BELONG TO CHARLAINE HARRIS I'M JUST HAVING FUN WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pam's Rush for Red<strong>

Pam looked around Fangtasia imagining how she wanted to decorate for the Fangies coming up. Of course Eric would volunteer their club for the party, then spend all his spare time with Sookie. She didn't care though. He handed her his Black AMex card and told her to do her magic.

The party planner she hired to handle things during the day suggested not having a red carpet.

"Maybe blue or purple. It is so popular now a days to go against the red." the young woman told her. She really was paying her to much Pam thought.

"Of course we are going red you idiot, these are the Fangies. Not some throw together award show where half the stars don't show up. This is the most important night of the year to honor the people who write out their obsessions with us. Do you not understand how much pussy I have gotten thanks to these authors?"

"Y...yes Miss Ravenscroft ma'am. I'll get right on it then" she stuttered as she stammered out the room

**A Couple of Months Later...**

The Fangies were a few days away and everything was going great as far as planning went. The day planner pulled up to the club in a long van. Pam could smell the fear rolling off the woman.

"Miss Ravenscroft ...um ...well ...um" she stood there shifting from foot to foot nervously

"Oh for goodness sake spit it out already I haven't got forever. Well I do but you don't bloodbag." Pam sneered at her

"I couldn't get the red carpet. So the company sent purple " oh this incompetent little bitch, must I do everything Pam mentally questioned.

She immediately pulled out her phone and called the carpet suppliers. To her surprise there was no red carpet in the state of Louisiana. As she called around she learned that with the Oscars being so close, all the red had been shipped to Los Angeles for the many parties they were having. This shit just would not do. She had to have red. Her writers deserved nothing but the best. Oh, and all the other people that were attending too.

She jumped in the van and drove off leaving the day planner standing in the dust cloud that Pam had kicked up with the van. She drove all throughout the night, stopped at a hotel for the day, and then drove the next night. When Pam arrived at the Shrine Auditorium there was a small crew of workers getting it ready for the Oscars. She looked around at the ground and saw the perfect velvety red carpet.

She opened the back of the van and grabbed the hideous lavender carpet that had been given for her event. Yes it was her event, there wasn't a writer out there that didn't love her. She found a darker spot that was not being monitored and began her task.

The night before the Fangies she walked around triple checking all the details. Pam reached outside the front door just as Eric and Sookie walked up.

"The outside looks wonderful Pam...Uh, but did you know that the carpet has the Oscar logo on the edge as you walk up" Sookie said in her sweet southern drawl.

Pam sped away and reappeared with a pair of scissors. She cut off the part that said Oscars.

"Damn carpet printers can't get anything right I tell you" She said as she walked past the pair into the club.

As the trio walked up to the bar they heard the announcer on the TV.

_Well Jim we are two days away from the Oscars and it looks as though they have changed it up a bit this year. The carpet seems to have a huge patch of light purple carpet added to it and the Oscar Logo is not there as it has been in the past _

_Thank you Bob I wonder how Joan Rivers will feel about standing on that this year. HAHAHA._

Eric and Sookie turn to look at Pam

"Hollywood just isn't as glamorous as it used to be. " Pam said as she sped away

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it just a fun little tale of Pam shinanagins...hope you enjoyed it and if you want to know more about fangreaders you can go tofangreaders(dot)blogspot (dot)com/**


End file.
